Taming The Dragon: A Dramione Fanfic
by SingerWriterActressFanfics
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! This is a Dramione fanfic. Find out what happens when they keep being thrown together in unusual and unexpected ways! Rated T because of some swears! Enjoy :)
1. A Prologue

**Hiya! I'm SingerWriterActress ( SWAFanfic for you tweeters), your author for this Dramione fanfic. This is my first fanfic, so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. This is going to be set during The Half Blood Prince, obviously not going to be centred around Harry, but I'll put him in as much as needed. If anyone has any ideas, questions, requests for things to happen, eg: jealous Ron, then I'll try my best to respond. This is only going to be a short chapter, as it's only a prologue. **

**I'm going to have a competition throughout this fanfic; I'm going to put a Starkid reference in every chapter (for those who don't know, Starkid are the theatre group behind A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel and others. If you want to win you might want to watch them on YouTube: user/starkidpotter?feature=results_main) and the first person to spot it and let me know somehow (a review, tweet etc) gets a shout out in the next chapter and a say in what Starkid quote goes in the next chapter and probably a follow on Twitter. BUT, if you win, you're immune from winning for the next 3 chapters! If no one guesses then it'll just be overlooked. Enjoy!**

**P.S I DON'T own Harry Potter (I'd love the money though!). Absolutely no copyright infringement intended!**

"I can't believe I'm Head Girl!" Exclaimed Hermione Granger, positively glowing with pride at her latest role given to her, her badge shining after substantial amounts of polishing.

"I can! You're brilliant! The best in the year! Maybe Dumbledore'll tell you where the elusive hidden swimming pool is!" Praised Ron Weasley, Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Maybe. What I can't believe is how Harry isn't Head Boy." Wondered Hermione, "He's certainly the best wizard in the year." This made Harry's cheeks go slightly pink. "I wonder who is Head Boy, then?"

"People are saying that it's a Slytherin," Informed Ron

"Well, as long as it's not Draco then I'll be fine,"

They talked, speculating about who Head Boy is, until the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station. They grabbed their bags and departed the train quickly, determined not to miss the carriages up to the castle this year.

When they got to the carriages they saw that Luna, Neville and, to Harry's evident delight, Ginny had saved them seats on their carriage, so Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly climbed into the carriage and it started moving towards Hogwarts castle and the six chatted happily.

When they got to the castle they went straight to the Great Hall for the feast, heard the same warnings from Professor Dumbledore, enjoyed amazing quantities of exquisite food and went to their dormitories.

Hermione said goodnight to her friends and headed for the Head Boy and Girl's dormitories.

When she got to the portrait of Merlin, he let her in immediately on account of her badge that said 'Head Girl'. The common room was large and decorated with all of the house colours, she saw a large fire with dancing flames and she felt the urge to grab a book and sit by it and read. She noticed doors going off to her room, the Head Boy's room and a bathroom. She went to look at her room, and saw all of her belongings already there and Crookshanks curled up on the bed. She'd unpack later. She decided to sit down on the comfortable looking couch in front of the fire for a while. But, as she went through her door, she saw the one thing she was dreading, the only person in the whole school that she didn't want to be Head Boy...

"Well, this is going to be fun, isn't it, Granger?" Smirked Draco Malfoy.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Hiya, everyone! I still don't own Harry Potter and still no copyright infringement intended! Same rule: spot the Starkid reference: A Very Potter Sequel this time. First to spot it gets a shout out in the next chapter and a say in the quote for the next chapter. Don't forget: if you win, you're immune from winning for the next 3 chapters!**

**•••**

Hermione stood, rooted to the spot, shocked, scared and many other things, none of them pleasant.

"You HAVE to be joking! Him!?" She asked Professor McGonagall who was stood behind Draco.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I was quite opposed to it myself, but Professor Dumbledore insists upon you two being Head Boy and Head Girl and sharing these private dormitories. I would also appreciate you not to use that tone of voice, Miss Granger." Replied Professor McGonagall.

"Fine! As long as he stays away from me and does not refer to me as a Mudblood." Vented Hermione, not even wanting to look at him

"I'm sure you can agree on that, can't you, Mr Malfoy?" Asked McGonagall.

"Sure." Agreed Draco. McGonagall smiled and left, happy that they would at least attempt to get along this year instead of Draco hurling insults at Hermione. But how long would it last?

"Look, Hermione..." Started Draco.

"Before you begin calling me 'Mudblood' or whatever other prejudiced shit you believe makes you better than me, listen up. If you piss me off, I will make your life a living hell, and I promise you that. We both know I'm better at charms and curses than you."

"All I was going to say was, I'm sorry about calling you a Mudblood." Draco said, looking and sounding as though he truly meant it. Hermione was certainly taken aback.

"Oh, well I'm not entirely innocent myself, you know. I seem to remember almost breaking your nose." Replied Hermione, slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Yeah, that hurt," Said Draco, remembering the day in third year where a VERY angry Hermione punched him in the face for pretty much being the cause for Buckbeak, the Hippogriff's almost execution and almost winced with the memory of the impact. "I remember deserving it though. I'm sorry about Buckbeak." They stood in silence for a brief moment. "I'm going to go to bed now." Said Hermione, sleepily.

"Ok. I was thinking that as well." Agreed Draco. He was rather tired from the journey, as many students often were. They went into their separate rooms and got ready for bed, both thinking over their conversation with each other. 'Have we really made progress?' Thought Hermione as she brushed her teeth. 'Is he really going to be nice to me?' She thought nothing more of it and went to bed. In his room, Draco was wondering whether Hermione believed that he was going to be nicer to her.

Meanwhile, in Professor Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall was pacing in front of his desk, trying to make sense of what she had just been told. "They have to spend the Christmas holidays together!? You'd really send Miss Granger into that house knowing the danger she could be in, Albus? Who knows what could happen to her! Surely we have to ensure the safety of our students," Raved McGonagall.

"It has been a tradition since Hogwarts began, Minerva. Surely you can understand..." Reasoned Dumbledore.

"Not when a student could be in danger!" Interrupted McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. My hands are tied." Apologized Dumbledore. After hearing how Hermione had reacted to Draco being Head Boy, he was worrying about telling her how she had to spend her Christmas. "Maybe, like many before them, they will learn to be friends, or at least be civil towards each other." Wondered Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure, Albus." Admitted McGonagall.

The next morning Hermione woke to a knocking on the portrait. She got up groggily, pulling on her dressing gown, wondering who could possibly be knocking so early. When she opened the portrait she saw Professor McGonagall looking tired herself. "Good Morning, Miss Granger. I apologise for waking you up so early, but Professor Dumbledore would like to you and Mr Malfoy before breakfast. So, if you could come to his office in half an hour, please. The password is redvines." Said McGonagall.

"Of course." Replied Hermione.

"I trust you two are getting along well now?" Enquired McGonagall.

"In a sense, yes. Well, we're not throwing insults at each other yet."

"Good, I shall see you in class, then." With that, McGonagall turned and left. Hermione closed the common room door and walked towards Draco's room. She took a deep breath for a reason she didn't quite know herself and slowly opened the door. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw Draco sprawled on his bed, fast asleep. Hermione found herself thinking how peaceful and angel-like he looked when he sleeps. She quickly shook the thought from her head and began to slowly shake him by the shoulder, waking him up. "What? Why are you waking me up so early?" Asked Draco sleepily.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to us in half an hour, so start getting ready." Said Hermione.

"But, why so early?" Complained Draco.

"Trust me, I don't want to be up this early and if I knew why Dumbledore wanted to see us I would tell you." Said Hermione shortly, turning round to go and get ready.

The next half an hour was hectic. They hurried to get ready as quickly as possible.

They walked to Dumbledore's office in silence until they reached the majestic eagle statue that marked the entrance. Hermione said the password and the golden eagle started to spiral upwards, revealing a staircase. They quickly climbed the stairs until they saw the door into Dumbledore's office. Draco knocked on the door and Dumbledore replied, "Enter." Draco opened the door and they went in.

Professor Dumbledore's office was very impressive; it had large, silver magical instruments and portraits of all of the previous Hogwarts professors. In the centre of the room, at a large, wooden desk sat the great wizard himself. Draco and Hermione walked towards the desk and stood side by side in front of him.

"Good morning. I trust you both slept well?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor." Replied Hermione.

"Good." Dumbledore paused for a moment; apprehensive of how they would take the news he had to tell them. "There is a tradition at Hogwarts that you may or may not be aware of. Each year the Head Boy and Head Girl are required to spend the first holiday of the year in one of their family's house." There was a silence. Hermione was in a state of shock. She didn't know what to think. Although she didn't hate Draco as much as before, she didn't want to spend Christmas with him.

Meanwhile, Draco was already beginning to worry about Hermione's safety if she was going to stay at Malfoy Manor. "Who would be staying at whose house?" Draco asked nervously.

"Normally the Head Girl would stay at the Head Boy's house. But, given the circumstances, if Miss Granger does not feel safe going to your house, Mr Malfoy, then you may stay at Miss Granger's." Hermione contemplated this for a brief moment. Did she want to stay at Draco's? Would she rather Draco came to hers? Then she thought of her parents. What would Draco think of them? The Malfoys were famous for hating muggles…

"I'll stay at Draco's. If that's alright with him." She said eventually.

"That's fine with me. As long as you're sure…" Hermione nodded her certainty. She didn't think that she would be in danger there. How bad can the Malfoys be, really? The only real danger of this situation was telling Harry and Ron…


	3. What If?

Hey! Again, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! GottaGetBackUp won and appears to be the only person interested in the competition, so, unless people say otherwise, after this chapter it is not carrying on. Also, I'm not going to be posting any more chapters until AT LEAST TUESDAY as i have a Spanish speaking exam and i need to prepare for that. This is going to be a LONG fanfic, just in case anyone was wondering. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review!

•••

Hermione entered the Great Hall and saw her friends chatting away happily. "Come on," She told herself, "It's not going to be that bad." She walked towards the Gryffindor table and tentatively sat between Harry and Ron, opposite Ginny and Neville. They were talking about Quidditch, so it wasn't suspicious for her to be quiet and she had time to think about how to tell them. The conversation died down. "I have something to tell you all. Malfoy's Head Boy." They all gasped, "That's not all." She took a deep breath. "There's a tradition where the Head Girl spends the Christmas Holiday at the Head Boy's house."

That was when Ronald Weasley had the whole of the Gryffindor table staring at him, "What!?" He screamed, "And you're fine with this!?"

"Ron, please. Sit down and be quiet. I appreciate that you're looking out for me and everything, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me go if he thought I wouldn't be fine."

"Well, Dumbledore is also the one that hired Snape, which doesn't show much about his judgement."

"I agree with Ron on that one. He can make mistakes, he even said so himself. Malfoy senior knows how close we are, what if...?" Agreed Harry.

"I know what you're going to say, and I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but I can look after myself." They all repented, knowing that they wouldn't change her mind.

They all talked happily for a couple of minutes until owls began to swoop over them, dropping letters and parcels on the students' laps. Harry had the daily newspaper, the Daily Prophet and Ron had a letter from home, asking if he'd forgotten anything. Hermione was surprised when a letter was dropped on her lap. She saw that it was her mother's writing and smiled. And then she stopped. She wasn't expecting a letter until the weekend. It must be an emergency. She looked at her watch. She'd have just enough time to get to her room, read the letter and get to Potions. She put the letter in her robe pocket. "I've forgotten my essay. I'll be at Potions, don't worry." She got up and left.

She was walking so quickly that she almost bumped into the Bloody Baron who was telling Peeves off for his latest trick: making the suits of armour fall over on first years.

When she finally got through the portrait hole she sat down on the sofa and tore open the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's very difficult to begin this letter, dear. You know that you're Gran has been unwell for a while now. Unfortunately, she passed away early this morning. I wish that you could have been there to see her again. She talked about you constantly. She loved you very much, you know._

_Hugs and butterfly kisses,_

_Mum and Dad_

_xxx_

Hermione broke down. Of course she had known that her Gran was sick but she hadn't prepared for this. She curled in a ball, head on her knees and cried for what felt like forever.

A couple of minutes later the portrait opened. "Hermione? Are you alright?" Asked a surprised Draco. When she didn't answer he knelt in front of her. "What's happened?" He asked quietly. She took her head off her knees and looked at him. He sounded like he actually cared. Draco's heart dropped as he saw Hermione's tear-stained face. "My Gran died this morning." She snivelled.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He said. He felt the urge to hug her. He decided to. To his surprise, he felt her hug him back. The room was silent. The only noise was Hermione's deeper breathing. They were confused by the contact but held on to each other. She felt safe with him for some reason.

After a few minutes the silence was very rudely broken, "Shit!" Cursed Hermione.

"What?" Asked Draco, looking down at her.

"We were meant to be at Potions 5 minutes ago! Snape's gonna be pissed." Hermione began to worry. She'd never had detention before. Snape was notorious for hating her.

They gathered their things, Draco had forgotten his Potions essay so he grabbed that as well, and ran to the dungeons, prepared to face the wrath of Severus Snape...


	4. The Cure For Tonsilitis

**Hola! I do not own Harry Potter! Cheeky little chapter here from some spare time! It's only short as i only had a little bit of time. Don't forget to review or PM me** **if you want to know anything. Enjoy the chapter! **

•••

Hermione and Draco burst through the dungeon door 10 minutes later. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, how kind of you to grace us with your presences." He glowered at them.

"I'm sorry we're late, Professor. There's been a death in my family and Draco was consoling me." Said Hermione.

"Very well, take your seats." They both quickly sat in their seats. Hermione with Harry and Ron, Draco with Pansy and Blaise.

"What's happened and why was Malfoy with you?" Whispered Ron suspiciously.

"Didn't you hear what I said? My Gran died this morning and Draco came in and calmed me down." Explained Hermione quietly.

"Now, you have the rest of the lesson to make a cure for tonsillitis. Go" Commanded Snape.

They all quickly gathered the ingredients and started to make the cure.

Draco looked over at Hermione, working quickly and well, getting it perfect. He then looked at Neville opposite her who was sticking everything in the cauldron and mixing it together. He chuckled and went to get a bezoar.

As he passed Hermione there was a massive explosion and the room was filled with smoke. Draco felt a searing pain in his shoulder. And then he saw Hermione lying unconscious on the floor...

**Shoutout to whoever can guess who caused the explosion!**


	5. Running Out Of Time

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter! Apologies for the last chapter being so small! I thought i should give you a chapter with some spare time i had from learning my Spanish. Hopefully this one will please you all. Thank you for the reviews and support so far! Keep on reviewing and PMing me cause it really makes** **my day! Enjoy the chapter!**

•••

Everyone was screaming and coughing, trying to find each other through the smoke. "Everybody keep calm! Is anyone hurt?" Shouted Snape. Hermione wasn't moving, Draco could see serious burns all over her body, she'd have passed out from the pain and heat.

"My shoulder's been burnt and Hermione's unconscious!" Draco shouted above the hysteria. "I don't think anyone else is."

"Mr Malfoy, do you think that you would be able to take Miss Granger to the Hospital while I take care of this lot?" Snape asked, appearing through the smoke to assess the injuries of the two students. Everyone was coughing and spluttering, otherwise unharmed.

"I should be fine, Professor." Answered Draco, picking Hermione up in a bridal carry as Snape cast a spell to get rid of the smoke. When Ron saw Hermione unconscious in Draco's arms he looked worried, but he was jealous of Draco. All the girls fancied him, "Hermione probably will too before long" Ron thought. As Draco left, he heard Snape shouting at Neville for not doing the potion right.

Draco's shoulder was still hurting a lot, but playing Quidditch since second year had improved his strength and endurance, so he battled through the pain and carried Hermione up the stairs. He looked down at her. He felt so sorry for her. If she hadn't been stood opposite Neville he would be in her position. She had red, angry, bloody burns all over her and her breathing was shallow. Draco ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing, knowing he was running out of time.

He arrived after what seemed like forever. "Madam Pomfrey! Help!" He screamed as soon as he got through the doors. The matron came running from her office and helped him take Hermione to the nearest bed. "What's happened, Mr Malfoy?" She asked nervously.

"Potions. Longbottom stuck everything in. Explosion. Everyone else is fine." He gasped, finally collapsed on a bed, clutching his shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey quickly put a potion on Hermione's burns whilst she was still unconscious. Draco saw the burns rapidly fading away.

After a few minutes Hermione began to wake up. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Bit sore, but I'm fine." She replied groggily.

"You just rest while I see to Mr Malfoy."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"You may have seen Longbottom shoving all of his ingredients into his cauldron."

"Yes, I tried to tell him not to." She replied.

"Well, as you probably expected, it didn't react very well and it exploded. It only got us though." By this point Draco's burn had gone down considerably and Hermione was feeling a lot better.

"I take it Neville has detention, then."

"Probably. I heard Snape shouting at him when I was leaving."

"How did I get here?" Hermione asked.

"Erm… I, uh, I carried you."Draco replied, slightly embarrassed for some reason. Hermione went slightly pink, not sure what to say. "Didn't... Didn't it hurt your shoulder to carry me?" She didn't want to have hurt him and she had just come back from a holiday and hadn't exactly been healthy. "No, you're not heavy. And my shoulder's fine now."

"That's good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and waited for Madam Pomfrey to let them go.

Eventually, Madam Pomfrey came through from her office, checked them over again and announced them fit to go back to their dormitory and rest for the remainder of the day. Someone would bring them work to do at the beginning of each lesson.

They walked back to the dormitory together. They talked about what their friends will be thinking. They talked about homework they had to do.

All throughout the rest of the day teachers brought them work that they'd missed for them to do.

•••

That night, at about 9 o' Clock, Draco slammed down his Charms essay in despair and heaved a great sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Muggle Studies essay.

"I can't do Charms! I mean, give me a charm to do and I can do it, but ask me to write about it and I just can't!" Complained the tall, blonde, slightly irritable teenager. Hermione laughed and walked over to him. "It's exactly the same as casting the charm. You describe the thought process taken and the outcome and whether it was successful and, if not, how you could improve." She explained.

"You are brilliant, you know that. Thanks!" He thanked her. Draco tried again to do his Charms essay and Hermione went back to doing her Muggle Studies essay.

•••

"Shall we take a break? We are meant to be resting, after all." Asked Hermione after half an hour. Draco agreed and they sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. "How's Charms doing now?"

"Much better now that I know how to do it! Thanks again."

"That's fine! The least I could do after you pretty much saved my life. Thank you."

"It was Pomfrey who healed you, though."

"I'm still grateful." She smiled at him. Hermione found herself looking deep into Draco's bright blue eyes and Draco into hers. Before they knew it, they were kissing.

After a few seconds Draco pulled away. "I... I can't. I'm sorry. You're... You're..." He stammered.

"A mudblood!?" Hermione shouted. "Your precious pride is at stake and, big surprise, you choose your pride!" She stood up, ready to leave.

"No, Hermione..." Draco insisted.

"Save it. Go back to saying what you really think of me!" She stormed into her room, slammed the door and flopped down on her bed and cried into her pillow, leaving Draco in the common room, teary-eyed...


	6. I Love You

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to! Thanks again for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Malek: Thank you for telling me! I did that part of the chapter late at night, so I was just trying to get the chapter done. Normally I would get stuff like that right or at least notice it. Trust me; I don't hold grudges for someone pointing out a small grammatical error! Nice to see people are recommending it!**

Hermione didn't come back out of her room until the morning, no matter how much Draco begged. When she did come out he practically pounced on her. He had fallen asleep on the sofa after trying to get Hermione to come out. "Hermione! Talk to me! Please?" He grabbed her arms so she had to face him.

"Shouldn't you be calling me a Mudblood and making my life a living hell?" She asked, not even looking at him. She'd thought that they'd made progress. She'd obviously thought wrong. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"You didn't hear what I had to say." Draco insisted.

"I didn't have to hear it, Malfoy. I knew what you had to say." She said angrily, trying to push past him to get to the bathroom. He let go of her, giving up. She stormed into the bathroom to get ready.

"I have well and truly fucked it up big time. She won't even listen to me. Why would I call her a mudblood? I think I love her." Draco thought sadly.

The weeks flew by and pretty soon it was close to the Christmas Holidays. Hermione still hadn't spoken to Draco much.

A week before the Christmas Holidays Draco had an idea. A risky idea. He would get in trouble for it if he got caught. But it could work. An idea where Hermione would have to listen to him.

That night after dinner Draco plucked up the courage to put his plan into action. He went through to the common room where Hermione was. He started to do his Potions essay.

After a couple of minutes of silence Hermione got up to go and get another piece of parchment. As she past him he saw his chance. "Petrificus Totalus." He said. Hermione froze and began to fall backwards. Draco stood up quickly and caught her so she didn't get hurt. Her eyes could still move and he could see that she was glaring at him. "This is gonna take a while." He thought. He put her down on the sofa so she was comfortable.

"Look Hermione. I've tried to tell you what I was actually going to say and you won't listen, so this is the only way I can think of to get through to you. I'm sorry. You could have come up with a better way, I'm sure." Hermione was still glaring at him coldly. "You're too good for me, Hermione. You're brilliant. I don't want to let you get caught up with someone like me. You deserve someone like Potter. Someone where you won't have to worry about what they think of you. Someone who can protect you. But it'd be too hard to see you go for someone who you're supposed to. What I'm trying to say is... I... I love you." She wasn't glaring at him anymore. She looked sorry and ashamed in herself. He lifted the spell and Hermione slowly began to be able to move again.

When she could move again she got up and flew across towards Draco and pulled him into a strangling hug. "I'm so sorry. I was so pissed at you for no reason! I'm so, so sorry, Draco." They pulled out of the hug and smiled at each other happily. "I love you too. I just didn't know it." They kissed. It was much better than before.

"So, we cool?" Draco asked.

"Definitely. So, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Why do you feel the need to ask?" He kissed her again.

They spent the rest of the evening just being in each other's company and talking. They agreed that they wouldn't tell anybody until they told Lucius and Narcissa at the Christmas Holidays, as they would be the most difficult to get to agree with the relationship. They didn't exactly want them to find out via Snape or a student.

Eventually, Hermione began to yawn. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night." She kissed him on his cheek and stood up.

"Goodnight." Draco replied. Hermione went into her room, closed the door and smiled widely to herself. It was the happiest she'd been in a long time.

In the common room Draco was feeling happy. He was glad that he'd made up with Hermione, and now she was his girlfriend. Now all he had to do was tell his parents…


	7. Ready to Meet The Parents?

**Hiya! I do not own Harry Potter! Hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Are you sure you want to come?" Draco asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm positive!" Hermione insisted. She knew Draco's parents would not be likely to be kind to her, but she didn't care. Sure, she wasn't looking forward to telling them about her and Draco, but the week of keeping it from Harry and Ron had been hard enough so she just wanted everything to be out in the open. They'd decided that they'd travel to Kings Cross separately. Hermione went with Ron, Harry and Ginny and Draco went with Pansy and Blaise. They'd meet up at Kings Cross.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure." She replied.

"I'm sure my Mum wouldn't mind if you wanted to come to mine." Ron assured her, attempting to persuade her not to go.

"It's fine. Thank you."

They chatted cheerfully all the way back to Kings Cross. All of a sudden, Hermione was nervous. What if Ron and Harry were right? What if something did happen? But Draco would be there. They wouldn't hurt her if Draco was there. They wouldn't hurt Draco like that.

Draco met her at the front of the carriage, feeling nervous. What if Death Eaters turned up while Hermione was there? What if Lucius hurt Hermione? The list of his worries seemed endless. "You ready to meet the family?" Draco asked nervously.

"I think so." She replied, trying to cover up her own nerves. They began to try to find Draco's parents.

Meanwhile, Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for them. Narcissa was lecturing Lucius. "… and you must be nice to her. You may not approve of her coming but you're going to have to get over it. Just because she's muggle-born does not mean she's not intelligent and that she's inferior." They saw Draco and Hermione walking towards them and all four of them automatically put on a smile. "Hello darling. How are you?" Narcissa greeted her son and turned to Hermione and smiled. Hermione smiled back; comforted slightly by the fact that Narcissa didn't seem too bad. "And you must be Miss Granger. I'm Narcissa."

"Pleased to meet you, but you can call me Hermione." She replied. Draco was happy. His mother and his girlfriend seemed to not hate each other at sight, even though his mother didn't know Hermione was his girlfriend. He was still concerned about his Dad though. He didn't seem happy.

"This is my husband, Lucius." Narcissa introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Hermione smiled unsurely. She was expecting to be hexed at any point. But then Lucius almost smiled. She was shocked; she'd never imagined him be the kind that smiled at all. Draco was quite taken aback as well. He had very seldom seen his father smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Granger." He said. There was something about him that made Hermione feel uneasy for some reason.

They used a portkey to get to Malfoy Manor. When they got there Hermione stared, wide eyed. The place was almost as big as Hogwarts! It looked very gloomy. Too gloomy for a child to be raised in. They walked through the large, sweeping arc of a gate.

They went inside and Hermione was shown around. By the time she had been shown around it was time for dinner. They went into a large room with one long, polished wooden table and four matching chairs with green cushions on. They all sat down and waited for the food to be brought through.

They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes after they sat down four house elves brought silver plates mounted with food. Hermione and Draco hadn't eaten since breakfast so they ate very quickly. Lucius caught Draco up with things going on with the family and Hermione and Narcissa talked about how Hermione liked the house.

"Yes, you have a lovely home Narcissa." Hermione smiled.

They ate desert happily. When they finished the four house elves came and took the empty plates away.

"Thank you." Said Hermione to the house elf taking her plates away. This shocked the little creature who was used to being treated horribly and the house elf dropped the plates. Lucius immediately started to scream at the little creature, working up such a rage that he hit him.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted, standing up to face Lucius, who was still so angry that he hit her.

"Dad!" Shouted Draco.

"Lucius!" Scolded Narcissa. Hermione fled the room crying closely followed by Draco.

Hermione ran into the room she was staying in and Draco went in with her. She turned around to look at him, her eyes and face were red and tear stained and there were fingerprints where Lucius had hit her. He felt his heart drop.

"Does he hit you?" She asked, scared of the answer. Draco lifted his shirt up to reveal faded bruises and scars.

"Draco..." She snivelled. Hugging him.

"He hits mum too." He whispered. She could hear his voice wavering from its normal steadiness.

"That doesn't make it alright, Draco." She said looking up at him. "You and your Mum have to get out of here. It's not safe." Draco promised he would get out, but he knew it was impossible.


	8. 5 Fingerprints

**Hey! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! To be honest, I just haven't been able to get into this chapter as easily as I thought I would. But it's up now! That's all that matters! Unfortunately it's only a short one again.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. I might start the Starkid competition up again. Let me know what you think. As ever, thanks for the reviews and, above all, enjoy the chapter!**

**General Herbison: I was worrying whether it was too unfeasible or massively unrealistic. However, you have to remember: Draco and Narcissa would be used to it and would be scared to some extent, Lucius was pissed (personally, I wouldn't want to cross an angry Lucius Malfoy) and they are pure bloods- very "women should stay at home and do what their husband tells them to" is how I picture it. I also imagine Bellatrix would be on Lucius' side. Either way, you're entitled to your own opinion, like it or not. Hope this chapter is more to your liking. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Malek: I hope you're enjoying it so far. I know it's different from the books and films but my imagination ran wild a little bit and that's what I came up with. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

•••

Narcissa Malfoy stood shouting at her husband. "You actually hit a guest! You've done some awful stuff but hitting a young girl you've known a couple of hours! Your fist really owns your head sometimes." Deep down she was scared. She knew Lucius would still be angry.

"We will have to pay to replace those plates Narcissa. It was her fault. She didn't have to say anything to the creature." Narcissa could sense his anger growing but she had to try.

"But you didn't have to hit her! But no! Every time someone disagrees with you, you lash out!" That was it in Lucius' mind. He hit her. Unlike Hermione, Narcissa didn't leave straight away. She looked Lucius in the eyes. "You do like to prove me right, don't you?" Her cheek was burning and bright red. Lucius could count 5 fingerprints. Narcissa turned and left.

Later on that evening Bellatrix came to Malfoy Manor with Fenrir Greyback and a group of Death Eaters. They went into Lucius' study.

"I hear you have the mudblood staying in your house, Lucius." Bellatrix asked coldly.

"Yes, I do. Regrettably." Lucius replied.

"How do you plan to use this to our advantage?" She enquired.

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

"She's close to Potter. We can use her to bring him to us. Like bait. When we get him, we kill her and take him to the Dark Lord."


	9. Stupefy

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter! Hope everyone is still enjoying it! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

•••

The following morning Hermione woke up and was determined that she wouldn't let Lucius Malfoy get in the way of her having a good Christmas holiday, no matter how awful he was. Draco had promised that he would get him and Narcissa out of there as soon as possible.

Once she had showered, got ready and tamed her bushy hair as much as possible and pulled it back into a ponytail, she went down the grand, gorgeous staircase for breakfast.

When she went through the door she noticed Bellatrix's wild, jet black hair. She hadn't heard her come in. She stiffened when she saw Greyback sat next to her, smiling eerily.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Greeted Lucius.

Hermione greeted them all out of manners and sat down between Narcissa and the seat where Draco would sit when he came.

Hermione ate quietly, wondering when Draco would come.

Draco still hadn't come when she'd finished her breakfast. She got up and began to walk over to the door to see where Draco was. However, Greyback had beaten her to the door and pushed her to the floor, shocking her.

Bellatrix grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, pressing a knife against Hermione's neck. Hermione was stunned. She didn't know what to think.

"Listen, bitch. We want Potter. You tell us where he is and you won't get hurt." Said Bellatrix menacingly.

"Why would I tell you? You'll take him to Voldemort and get him killed. You'll probably kill me either way." She felt the knife dig in deeper. Her thoughts turned to Draco. "Where's Draco? Why isn't he here?" She asked.

"Oh, since when were you concerned about him?" Bellatrix asked, baring her teeth at Hermione.

"I'm just curious to know how you're going to explain my dead body to him." Said Hermione, suddenly more confident.

"You see, he's already in on it. We decided not to let him see someone die. He's only a kid, you see." Lucius sniggered.

"What?" Whispered Hermione. She felt tears running down her face. "He wouldn't... He's not..." She took a breath. She saw them all snigger. She could tell they all relished in her despair. "He's only a child. As am I. As is Harry. We're all the same age. Yet you don't want Draco to even see death and you have no problem me and Harry being killed." Then she looked at Narcissa. Hermione could tell that she didn't want this to be happening. She looked sympathetic.

Narcissa knew that Draco was fast asleep upstairs. Lucius had told him to have a sleep in. He had thought that Draco would have tried to stop them for some reason. Narcissa felt like stopping them, herself. She saw something between them.

Meanwhile, upstairs Draco had just woken up. He decided to go downstairs and see if any food was ready. He went into the dining room and couldn't believe what he saw. Bellatrix holding a knife to Hermione's neck. "What are you doing!?" He shouted, stunning everyone.

Bellatrix released Hermione who fell to the floor wiping the blood from her neck. Draco ran over to her, helping her up.

"Why?" Draco asked them. "What has she done to you?"

"Why do you care?" Asked Bellatrix.

"There's a very good reason that I care and you're not going to approve but I'll tell you anyway." Replied Draco. He was scared of the reaction, but he didn't care.

"Draco, you don't have to say anything." Hermione told him.

"I want to." He smiled at her and turned to his family and took a deep breath. "Hermione and I are dating." They were all shocked. Narcissa walked over to Draco and hugged him. He knew that she was fine with it.

"I will not allow my son to date a mudblood." Said Lucius angrily. Draco saw Hermione tense at the use of mudblood.

"I don't care! And if you use that word again I won't be responsible for either mine or Hermione's actions." Challenged Draco.

"Lucius, can't you just accept that you're son's happy?" Asked Narcissa.

"Not when he's with a..." Lucius paused, remembering.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted at his father who fell on the floor. Being a Malfoy he always had his wand with him.

The spell sparked a retaliation. Narcissa, Draco and Hermione defended themselves as best as possible.

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Bellatrix.


	10. The Three

**Hiya! I still don't own Harry Potter. So happy about the news of AVPSY! Anyone else? Keep the reviews and PMs coming! Enjoy the chapter! **

•••

Narcissa fell to the floor in front of Hermione. She'd stepped in front of her as soon as she'd realised it was coming.

Lucius looked shocked and sad, Bellatrix looked confused along with the other Death Eaters. Hermione didn't even dare look at Draco. She could hear him crying and felt the anger and sadness in him.

All of a sudden Draco sprung into action. He stunned Bellatrix and grabbed Hermione by the hand and they ran.

Draco knew where they should go. There was only one thing that could get them away and possibly clear his head. They ran to the broom cupboard but there was only one broom. Draco grabbed it and they ran outside. Hermione wasn't confident on a broom. She got on behind Draco and held on.

They flew a couple of miles and there was no sign of anyone trying to catch up to them. They landed in an empty field. Draco started crying again. Hermione hugged him, not knowing what to say.

After a while Draco stopped crying and looked down at Hermione. "Where should we go now?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"I don't know. Somewhere unexpected." Replied Hermione. They both knew that if Bellatrix and the Death Eaters started to look for them they would start in the more obvious places.

"I've got an idea." Draco said after a second of thought. "Maybe... the Weasley's. I know they don't like me but they can at least take you in and I'll find somewhere..."

"I won't leave you by yourself in your pyjamas. I'm sure they'll let you stay if we explain."

They decided to try the Weasley's house. They flew for a couple of hours. Draco was starting to get hungry at this point and was getting irritable. Hermione was trying to give Draco as many directions as possible.

They eventually got there tired and hungry at about 12:30 They knocked on the door and waited. Mrs Weasley answered and smiled as she saw Hermione but looked confused as she saw Draco stood behind her in his pyjamas.

"Hermione! What's happened?" She asked. She invited them both in and took them through to the living room. The small room was cramped with people; Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Twins and Charlie who was visiting from Romania. To begin with Draco was not well greeted, but after they explained why they were there they seemed to warm to him slightly more. But Ron was still not as fond of him as the others after hearing that Hermione and Draco were dating.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. Both of you can stay until you go back after the holidays. However, we only have one bed available." Said Molly Weasley.

"It's fine, I'll sleep on a sofa if there's one available." Assured Draco.

"Of course there is." She replied.

•••

That evening before bed Hermione was walking past the room Harry and Ron were sharing and heard them talking.

"It's just too hard to watch her be with him. He doesn't deserve her." Said Ron.

"I know, but he makes her happy. She's our best friend, we should be happy for her." Harry replied.

"I can't help it. I really like her."

Hermione couldn't listen to any more. She hadn't realised that either of them liked her as more than a friend and neither of them were exactly unattractive. She began to think of them... but she had Draco and she loved him.

She went downstairs into the room he shared with Ginny and flopped down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ginny.

"Nothing." Hermione replied.

After they went to bed she lay awake thinking of the 3. She was confused; she loved Draco but she hadn't thought of Harry or Ron in that way before...


	11. I Need To Talk To You

**Hiya! I do not own Harry Potter. Apologies if the last chapter went a bit fast!**

**It's close to Christmas now! Still have to buy most of my presents though! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

•••

Harry and Ron were sat on their beds talking about Hermione and Draco.

"I'm going to tell her soon. She has to know all her options to make a decision." Ron told Harry. "It's just too hard to watch her be with him. He doesn't deserve her."

"I know, but he makes her happy. She's our best friend, we should be happy for her." Harry replied.

"I can't help it. I really like her."

They heard someone walk past the door. When they were confident that they wouldn't be heard they started to talk again.

"Ok, by the end of tomorrow she'll know how both of us feel, agreed?" Said Ron

"Agreed,"

•••

The next morning Hermione ate breakfast, helped clean the dishes, tidy the house and make lunch as she normally would. But then Molly Weasley asked her to de-gnome the garden with Harry. She'd barely spoken to him all day. She knew she wouldn't know what to say.

She went with him anyway to keep Mrs Weasley happy. They began to de-gnome the garden in silence.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Harry said walking over to her. She saw his nerves. She knew what he was going to say. She felt her nerves showing slightly. "Look, I know you're with Draco and everything. But you have to know… I… uh… I… like you. I know it seems selfish, asking you to leave Draco…"

"Yes, Harry, it is selfish! I love Draco! I can't just leave him! God!" She shouted. They de-gnomed the garden in silence until Mrs Weasley called them in to help with dinner. They were both relieved to not be alone together anymore and hurried inside.

•••

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Hermione, looking concerned. "You seem troubled."

"I'm fine. Just... tired." She lied.

•••

After dinner Hermione went into her and Ginny's room to read while everyone else sat and listened to Mrs Weasley's music.

After a while, Hermione heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." She answered. Ron opened the door and smiled.

"Thought you might like some company." He said.

"Sure." She replied, closing her book.

"Hermione..." He said after a minute.

"Yes?" She asked. She got up and put the book away.

"We've known each other a while now, haven't we? And... erm... there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

"What's that?" She asked, turning toward him, completely forgetting her conversation with Harry that afternoon.

"I... um... I... I like you, a lot. I have for a long while. I'd never ask you to leave Draco, that wouldn't be fair. I just thought you should know." It burst out of him like it had been eating him alive.

She didn't know what to say. She'd heard it from Harry earlier. She'd liked him for a while before Draco.

"Ron, I'm sorry. Thank you for telling me, but I'm with Draco. If things were different." She said, sitting down on the bed next to him, taking his hand.

"If things were different? What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, glaring at them. They let go of each other, embarrassed. Draco looked obviously hurt...

**_In the memory of the poor children and teachers recently lost :( RIP _**


	12. Ginny's Plan

**Hello! I don't own Harry Potter. Hope everyone's enjoying this still! Thanks for the continued reading! Keep on reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

•••

"Draco! You know what I meant!" Hermione insisted.

"Yeah, I do. If it wasn't for me you'd be with him." Draco replied glaring at Ron.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She said. Ron sat there awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"How did you mean it, then?" Draco asked, getting angrier.

Hermione didn't answer. She wasn't sure how she'd meant it. She was confused.

"That's what I thought. I'll make it easier for you both, then. We're over!" He stormed out. Hermione quickly ran after him.

"Draco!" She shouted. "Why... what?" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm clearly in the way of the pair of you. I'm just making it easier." Draco said blankly, walking away.

•••

Mrs Weasley managed to persuade Draco to stay the night but he would leave first thing in the morning and get a room in the Leaky Cauldron and try and patch things up with his father. Hermione mainly kept to herself for the rest of the evening. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Before bed Ginny came and talked to her. "How are you going to get Draco back?" Asked Ginny.

"I don't know." Answered Hermione sadly. Seldom was she unsure of what to do. But Ginny had an idea.

"What if you went out with someone else and made him jealous?" Ginny suggested.

"What good would that do?"

"He'll realise what he's missing when you're with someone else, trust me."

"OK. I know who that someone else could be."

•••

Mrs Weasley made sure that Draco's leaving was as ceremonious as possible. There was a large breakfast and they all waved him off. Some were glad to see him go, others didn't mind him.

Hermione spent the rest of the day plucking up the courage to put Ginny's plan into action.

After lunch, when everyone else was washing up and clearing the table, Hermione went into Ron's room. He was sat on his bed reading, to Hermione's surprise. She'd always loved the look of concentration he had when he read, his eyes focused but his face always telling how he was feeling about what he was reading.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. How're you doing?" He asked looking up.

"I'm fine." She said. They were silent for a minute. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok. I'm listening." He said.

She sat next to him. "About what you said yesterday... I've been thinking."

"What?" He asked.

"Well... um... things are different." She said, looking into his eyes. She knew it wasn't right but she couldn't think of any better way to get back with Draco.

"OK. So... we're going out?" He smiled.

"Yes." She smiled back. They kissed.


	13. Goodnight

**Hiya! I do not own Harry Potter. I hope everyone is still enjoying reading this fanfic as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I wish everyone reading a merry Christmas and a happy new year if I don't post a chapter tomorrow.**

**The next chapter will be the last one of this fanfic. Enjoy the chapter!**

•••

**_General Herbison: In real life I would honestly advise against trying to make the guy jealous, it rarely works and often backfires. I just thought, as many girls do use this way to win back their guys, it would be interesting to see an incredibly smart character use it to show that, even though Hermione's extremely intelligent, most women can't find any other way to get a man back, showing that she's just an average teenage girl really. Thank you for the review, enjoy the chapter and a merry Christmas to you!_**

•••

The Christmas holidays flew past quickly. They exchanged gifts, laughed, drank firewhisky and were merry. But, under all the merriment and happiness, Hermione knew what going back to Hogwarts meant; she'd have to be alone with Draco frequently and share a room with him, meaning she'd have to try and get Draco to at least be civil around her. She was already beginning to regret taking Ginny's advice. She had quickly realised that, although she liked Ron, it didn't feel right being with him after Draco.

Before they knew it, Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the train back to Hogwarts. They sat in a carriage half way down the train with Luna, Ginny and Neville. Ron sat with his arm around Hermione, who had Luna sat next to her, Harry, Ginny and Neville sat next to them. Having Ron's arm around her still didn't feel right. She sighed.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I just hate this journey. It's so long!" She lied.

They all chatted happily for the rest of the journey. Hermione still dreaded the thought of being alone with Draco. She tried to be as cheerful as possible to hide it.

Soon they arrived at Hogsmede and the carriages took them up to the castle. They were all looking forward to the feast that was waiting for them when they arrived.

Before long they were sat in the Great Hall welcomed by Dumbledore. Hermione kept looking over to Slytherin table at Draco. He seemed happy enough. He was chatting cheerfully with Blaise.

Once they finished eating and drinking the students all went to their common rooms. When Hermione got to her and Draco's portrait she took a deep breath and went in and saw Draco sat on the sofa. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." Draco replied turning around to face her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

They were both silent for a while. "I didn't have chance to give you your Christmas present." Hermione said finally. She looked in her suitcase and pulled out a soft package and gave it to Draco who opened it and saw a silver and green shirt.

"Thank you." He said. "I've got something for you too." He went into his suitcase and took out a perfectly wrapped box. He gave it Hermione and she opened it and saw a beautiful silver bracelet.

"Oh. Draco. It's beautiful! Thank you." She exclaimed. "Are you and your father alright?"

"We're fine now." He answered.

"That's great. I'm going to bed now." She said.

"Goodnight." He said. They both went into their rooms and went to bed.

•••

The rest of the year at Hogwarts flew past. On the day before they left for the summer holidays Hermione walked to potions by herself after, as Harry and Ron had had Quidditch practice and would meet her there. She walked round the corner to start to go down the stairs to the dungeons and saw Ron kissing Lavender.

"Ron!?" She shouted. Ron and Lavender separated instantly. Ron looked sheepish.

"Hermione…" Ron began.

"Save it. We're over." She said walking past them to Snape's classroom. She'd known deep down that it had been a bad idea to be with Ron. "I guess this is what I get for trying to win Draco back." She thought.

•••

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron said in transfiguration later that day.

"Sorry for what? Having your tongue down Lavender's throat or being caught?" She asked absolutely livid. At that point Neville tried to turn his clock into a toad. However, the spell missed and hit Ron who was stood in front of him. Ron turned into a toad and started to jump around the floor. There was something satisfying about watching him jump around. The whole class was laughing, even Hermione. McGonagall turned him back to normal quickly and told the class to stop laughing.

"The first time he gets a spell right and he turns me into a bloody toad!" Ron fumed. Hermione started laughing again. "Shut up."

"Sorry." She said.

"Are we alright now?" Ron asked nervously.

"Well, I'm not as mad as I was before." Ron took it as friendship again.


	14. The Forgotten Diary- The Final Chapter

**Hello! We all ready for the last chapter? I don't own Harry Potter! Merry Christmas to all! Thank you for the continued reading! Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the ending!**

* * *

It was the final day of Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts and he was rushing to finish his packing. Eventually he finished packing and ran out of his room into the common room to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Hermione!?" He shouted into her room to see whether she was still in there. There was no reply. He went into her room to check whether she'd forgotten anything.

On her desk he saw a notebook which he guessed to be a diary. He went to pick it up but saw that it was open on an entry from yesterday.

_Dear Diary,_

_I found Ron kissing Lavender on my way to potions! I'm still not sure how I feel about it. I never really liked him in the first place, I only went out with him to get Draco back, but I did grow closer to him. Neville turned him into a toad in transfiguration which was funny, and he apologised a lot, so we're friends again. I miss Draco so much. I don't know what to do now!_

Draco closed the diary and grabbed his suitcase and ran towards the carriages. He'd missed the last carriage so he ran as fast as he could towards Hogsmeade.

5 minutes later Draco arrived at Hogsmeade very out of breath. Fortunately the train hadn't left yet. Hermione was, as usual, last on the train. Draco ran up to her and she turned to him and smiled.

"Hermione… I'm sorry… here" He gasped handing her the diary.

"Draco…" She said speechless.

"I saw what you wrote yesterday and can I just say that that was a silly way to try and get me back." He laughed, finally getting his breath back. Hermione went red.

"You read my diary?" She asked.

"Just the page it was on." He assured her. After all, he wasn't that nosy. "It was very interesting. And I was wondering, if you were interested, whether you would like to be my girlfriend again?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said. They kissed and the whole train cheered and clapped.

**The End**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for reading and a very merry Christmas to you all! I'll have another Dramione fanfic up sometime in the new year, so keep looking out for Changed soon! Thanks again!**

** I am also now taking requests for one-shots, so if you have an idea, then feel free to PM me or put it as a review on this chapter!**


End file.
